


fall into his arms again

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and if zayn could have predicted this, he would have changed it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall into his arms again

Zayn fingers graze across Harry's cheek and he almost smiles. Just a small twitch of one side of his mouth, because then Harry is looking at him and his dimples are showing and it's one of the sweetest sights Zayn can ever recall seeing. Harry's hand gentle encompasses his and squeezes softly. 

Reassurance.

Comfort. 

They weren't screwing up their friendship. As their lips met, Zayn held onto the silent promise Harry was giving him. This wasn't going to ruin anything.

 

He could break it down to the second, the very smallest measure of time possible that he wanted to contemplate, when he realized he was feeling things. He could pinpoint his discovery of his own emotions because it was the first time he had felt anything in far too long. 

This strange and twisted relationship that was blossoming, forming around him like a globe of warmth to hold him together when things got hard. A complex and twisted array of feelings and actions that were brought on so suddenly that they had literally rattled his world.

He had never thought of Harry this way. Best mate, band mate, great companion, sure. Above all else, he was certainly those things would remain. 

Watching the curly haired pain in his ass, he could feel something else underneath it all;  
love.

It was slow, building, and seeping into his every thought. He was changing. His entire mindset was melding into something altogether new and uncertain. Zayn had never been in love. He hadn't felt the kind of love that could form for one single person, much less a friend that he was starting to need more and more with each passing moment, in a very long time.

 

He had never been a saint and he would never claim to be. He never lied about his activities, because that wasn't the basis for trust that he wanted to have with people. He was honest to a fault and sometimes that scared him, but he couldn't lie about this.

What was shocking was the understanding. The complete and unadulterated agreement he had received in response to his confessed feelings. 

As Harry held him, touched him, kissed him, he started to let himself go. Every day he released a new part of himself, trusting Harry with it all. Letting out the delicate parts that were too fragile, too breakable. The parts of himself that could never be replaced or fixed.

 

He threw his every breath into this bond. He was allowing himself to feel for the first time and he wasn't scared. He worried that he should, but the feeling of Harry's hands on him at night and the way their eyes would lock on stage was enough to keep his fears at bay. The spark that flew between them signifying a connection, giving Zayn a safe harbor.

He wasn't falling; he was anchored to something new. Something strange and beautiful and all his.

 

He had never thought it could be too good to be true. He had full believed. Fully trusted. Wanted so desperately to be the one and only. The good enough. The just right. 

The soul mate. 

But there had always been Louis. With his humor and his laugh and his eyes that sparkled in the right light. With his perfect body and features and the way his hands were smaller than Harry's, giving Harry sometime to protect, something that wasn't always guarded. 

And he could protect Harry back. He could give him safety, too. 

It was give and take. Push and pull. 

That's what Louis had to offer that Zayn could never give. All he did was take. Take, and take, and take.

Because he wasn't good enough to give anything away.


End file.
